


Fool's paradise

by NovemberRiddle



Series: Fighting dreamers [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberRiddle/pseuds/NovemberRiddle
Summary: Naruto has everything he ever wantedHe is the Hokage and Sasuke is back in KonohaBut things aren't always what they seem





	Fool's paradise

 

_There is a knock on the door and Naruto calls in the person standing in the hallway, not lifting his eyes from the paper before him. Shikamaru has handed him the document moments ago with a knowing nod and words of congratulation before leaving the office. Now, staring at the signed peace treaties with all big nations Naruto can’t stop the self-satisfied grin from spreading all over his face._

_The continuous silence of his visitor clues him in on his identity and Naruto's grin grows in size. Sasuke is here - in his office – Hokage's office. He glances up from the document before him and finds the last Uchiha leaning on the frame of the opened door._

_“Sasuke!” he greets happily, “Don’t just stand there like a creepy lurker. Come in!”_

_The Uchiha rolls his eyes at the exuberant greeting as well as the insult, but steps into the room nonetheless, closing the door behind him. He comes to stand before the table and hurls a scroll he had been carrying at Naruto._

_“Sakura will be happy to see you,” Naruto says, catching the item aimed at his head. ‘I am happy to see you’ goes unsaid, as so many things between them do. Still, Sasuke can hear it whispered in the air. They understand each other so well. He nods back. Words are unnecessary. The Uchiha, Naruto knows, is happy to be back._

_His grin is huge as he stares as his rival and friend, here in the village he vowed to protect as its  Hokage. His dreams a reality._

 

The entire landscape is deserted. Nothing but cracked stone and bare land can be seen for miles and miles. The silence is absolute. Not even the wind is present. In midst of this jarring emptiness stood an impossibly tall, twisted bole with a huge purple flower growing at its very top. The God Tree. It is sucking out Chakra from the last leaving beings that have it, some cocoons still hanging from its spreading branches.

Time of shinobi is over. The most powerful of them should perish in their sleep soon.

The end is already here.


End file.
